1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight component, and particularly to a backlight component applicable for side-light display and provided for fixing the light-guiding plate.
2. Related Art
As technological innovation has continued to progress, thin displays have become popular among different kinds of displays. Sizes of the screens of electronic devices, such as cell phones, computers and televisions, are manufactured to be bigger and bigger, while the overall thicknesses of the screens are manufactured to be thinner and thinner. Many kinds of backlight components for thin display are available; for example, side-light backlight component is a popular design. In the side-light back light module, light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LED) are disposed at the sides of the screen, and the light is distributed over the whole screen through the light-guiding plate.
With the requirements of manufacturing large-sized screens, high-wattage and high-luminescent LEDs must be applied, so that the light is distributed over the whole light-guiding plate. However, after long-term illumination by the high-wattage and high-luminescent LEDs, the light-guiding plate is deformed and bent easily, due to heat from the LEDs. Additionally, with the requirements of manufacturing large and thin display, the contact areas between the light-guiding plate and the LEDs are increased in comparison with a small-sized display, and the thickness of the light-guiding plate is reduced. Consequently, the deformation issue referred to previously occurs much more readily; additionally, the periphery of the light-guiding plate can be deformed to form a wave-like profile, resulting in the inhomogeneity of the light causing problems of light-leak at the periphery of the screen.
Additionally, the size of the conventional fastening structure matches that of a corresponding screen; that is, every time a new-sized screen is manufactured, a new fastening structure must be developed to match with the screen, resulting in a waste of money, time, and materials when manufacturing the molding.